At Last
by Apollonia
Summary: Angel is finally human. Buffy's married. Is it too late?
1. At Last Ch. 1

Disclaimer: None of the Buffy people or places belong to me. I'm borrowing them for a while, but I promise I'll give them back. Author's Note: This is one of the first fanfics that I wrote, back in the day. Spoilers: Everything up to season four has happened.  
  
  
  
At Last  
  
  
  
***  
  
Los Angeles, California. 2019.  
  
Angel sat beside the fire reading The Divine Comedy by Dante. He was up to the Inferno- Hell. He thought about his own time in Hell, the unspeakable, indescribable pain. He remembered the confusion he felt when he was brought back from Hell, naked. He remembered the look of pain, fear, confusion and love on the face of the girl who had sent him to Hell.  
  
Angel was one of the undead, a vampire. He was now 266 years old and he lived in Los Angeles. He had a private investigations business- Angel Investigations. Through this, he was able to fight demons and keep the streets of LA that little bit safer. He'd been doing this for twenty years. He'd seen his friend Doyle die, he'd seen all kinds of horrible things. But none of it hurt as much as not seeing Buffy.  
  
***  
  
Angel had first seen Buffy Summers in 1996, when she was just fifteen years old. It was the day she was called to become the vampire slayer: one girl in all the world, the chosen one: born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and fight the forces of evil. He went to Sunnydale to wait for her, and she moved there in 1997 after being expelled from her last school in LA. Slowly, he revealed himself to her, and then, after they fought The Three, he revealed that he wanted so badly to kiss her. Well, she wanted to kiss him too, so they did, and he revealed his vampire face. Predictably, perhaps, she freaked out. But after he explained himself to her, and killed Darla, all was sort of all right, and he disappeared from sight, trying to stop loving her. Until he gave a book, the Pergamum Codex, to her watcher Giles, and they discovered that Buffy would fight the Master and she would die. He remembered how her friend Xander came to him asking him to lead the way to the Master, after Buffy had gone off to face him. At first reluctant, Angel showed him the way to the Hellmouth, where they found no Master, but one drowned Slayer. At that moment, Angel felt like staking himself, but Xander revived her and she then killed the Master.  
  
***  
  
Over the next year, their relationship was rocky, to say they least. Angel tried to keep his distance, to protect her, but fell so deeply in love that he couldn't stay away. Until they had sex. The moment of pure happiness he felt ended the curse and Angel became the vicious, evil killer he had been before. This, not surprisingly, broke Buffy's heart. He taunted her, tried to weaken her so he could kill her. When Jenny Calendar, the computer teacher at Sunnydale High found the secret of his curse again, he killed her and destroyed what he thought to be the only copies of the Rite of Restoration.  
  
Then, he tried to awaken the demon Acathla, who would suck the world into Hell. In the process of getting all the knowledge about Acathla, he tortured Giles. For hours. For pleasure. Buffy came to stop him, they fought and she won, sending Angel to Hell and closing the vortex. By this time, Willow had found the curse, and restored his soul. Buffy had to send the Angel she loved to Hell.  
  
But, he was sent back to Earth and he didn't know why. He had seen and experienced such horrors in Hell that, once she found him, it took Buffy a long time to get him back to health. He still loved her so much, yet knew that to become too close to her would cause him to lose his soul. He realised that he could never stay close to her, and after helping her stop the Ascension of the Mayor on Buffy's graduation day, he left Sunnydale and went to LA.  
  
There he met Doyle, a half demon who had visions, sent to him by the Powers That Be. They fought demons, along with Cordelia Chase, an old friend from Sunnydale. When Doyle died, he gave the visions to Cordelia, who hated the migraines that came with the visions. Another face from the Sunnydale past, ex-watcher Wesley Wyndham-Pryce joined them. They settled into a routine, albeit a weird routine. Then, they found a scroll: the Scrolls of Aberjian. After Wesley translated the text, they discovered that once Angel fulfilled his destiny, fighting monsters and demons, he would become human. He lived for that day, and watched enviously as Wesley and Cordelia aged, and he remained the same as always.  
  
***  
  
He had not seen Buffy for twenty years. He wanted nothing more than to see her. But he couldn't. Or he couldn't before. For the last month, Angel had been human. After the last battle against evil, he became human. It had taken twenty years of demon fighting, but he was. Wesley and Cordelia knew this, but all he wanted to do was tell Buffy.  
  
But he knew what Buffy was doing. She was 38 years old; married to Riley Finn (a man Angel had met, beaten up and instantly disliked) and she still lived in Sunnydale, still kicking demon ass with the help of the new official slayer, a younger woman by the name of Honor. While Buffy must have aged, Angel looked exactly the same. He looked 27, the age he'd been when he was changed. He desperately wanted to see her, but he couldn't bring himself to call her. She had another life, entirely separate from his.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Cordelia."  
  
"Cordelia Chase?" Buffy sounded pleased, but surprised.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Is everything OK? Is Angel..." Buffy's voice was full of concern.  
  
The two often spoke, usually to do with work- demons and vampires and such, to help each other out, but Cordelia wasn't sure how to tell Buffy about Angel. It wasn't her place.  
  
"How's life?" She asked Buffy.  
  
"It's pretty good. Me, Riley, Willow, Oz, Xander. And Giles of course. Things don't change much in Sunnydale."  
  
"That's great." Cordelia paused.  
  
"What's up Cordy?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking. I might come down and visit soon."  
  
"You should! I know everyone would be so pleased to see you.  
  
"Really? It's been so long..."  
  
"Only a couple of years. Why don't you come next weekend? It's Xander's birthday."  
  
"Well, I'd have to get permission from the Boss." said Cordelia, referring to Angel.  
  
"But I'm sure I can persuade him." She finished.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia had become like a sister to Angel in their time in LA. When they had first met, back in Sunnydale, she had been the self centred snobby Queen of Sunnydale High. This had begun to change as reality was revealed to her- the reality of vampires, slayers and Hellmouths. At first she had tried to seduce Angel, but gave up when she realised nothing was going to come between Buffy and Angel. Then she dated Xander Harris, her former archenemy, but they split after he kissed Willow.  
  
Cordelia's life had been throw into turmoil when her parents were charged with tax evasion. Overnight, the rich girl was penniless, and went to LA to become famous. In stead, she met Angel again and became a part of Angel Investigations. Over the last twenty years, Cordelia, and Angel, and Wesley had become a family.  
  
Cordy and Angel really were like sister and brother, and often he could sense her visions before she showed any outward sign. With her help, Angel became less solitary, and less brooding, and together, they all battled the forces of darkness in the Los Angeles area.  
  
She was surprised that Angel had managed to stay away from Buffy and vice versa. In their first year in LA, Angel had gone back to Sunnydale twice, and Buffy had come up to LA, always strictly business. But since then, the two had communicated only through the others: Cordelia, Willow, Giles and the rest of the old Scooby gang.  
  
Cordelia knew how much Angel still loved Buffy, and Cordelia knew that every time they spoke, Buffy didn't ask about Angel just to be polite. And now, Angel was human.  
  
Not that he acted particularly differently. Sure, he no longer lived on just a liquid diet, but he didn't go out in the sun, and he didn't buy a mirror. Or anything like that. The fact was, Angel didn't think he deserved to be human again. He still remembered all the evil he had done, and he didn't think he should have been given a second chance.  
  
He had spent so long being guilty, that he didn't know how to be anything else. This wasn't to say he was unhappy- he liked his life in LA with Cordy and Wesley. But he wasn't part of the world, and even now he could be, he wasn't sure that he deserved to be a part of the world. And so, when he became human, he changed very little about his life.  
  
What he did do, was to discover all the great foods he had pretty much missed out on while on a blood-only diet. The pizza delivery guy knew Angel's address by heart already.  
  
***  
  
On Friday afternoon, Cordelia put her bags into Angel's beautiful old Cadillac convertible. As far as he was aware, he was just taking her to the bus depot. But she had other plans. She packed some of his clothes into a bag, and as they were about to leave, made sure all was secure for the weekend.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, coming into the sunlight a little warily.  
  
"Yep!" she led the way to the car.  
  
"Angel.....?"  
  
"What?" he was with a distinct sense of trepidation.  
  
"Can I drive? Please, come on. I'm a good driver."  
  
She was always pleading with him to let her drive his beautiful old car, and 99 times out of 100 he said no. If he said no this time, her plans might be ruined.  
  
He thought for a minute.  
  
"All right then." he relented. They got in and Cordelia started the car and drove off.  
  
Fortunately, Angel was a little disoriented, being so familiar with LA only at night, and so it was a little while before he realised that they weren't going to the bus depot- they were on their way to Sunnydale.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Would it be wrong of me to suggest that you missed the turning to the bus depot? Or any turnings at all?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." she said, still innocently.  
  
"Would I be right in thinking that you're driving to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Well, not right exactly.."  
  
"Cordelia!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you could do with a vacation."  
  
"So we're going to that popular tourist spot, the Hellmouth?" he said angrily.  
  
"Lighten up Angel. It's just a couple of days. It's for Xander's birthday."  
  
"So, he's just dying to see me?"  
  
Xander had always been outspoken in his dislike for Angel, good or bad.  
  
"Well, yeah." she said.  
  
"But I don't have any clothes with me." he challenged.  
  
"Sure you do." she leaned into the back of the car, to grab his bag, the car swerving dangerously as she did so. Angel grabbed the steering wheel anxiously.  
  
"Cordelia!" he exclaimed. She dropped the bag into his lap, and he looked inside.  
  
"All right, so I have clothes." he conceded. "But why would they want to see a vampire they thought they got rid of 20 years ago?"  
  
"OK, former dead boy," she began.  
  
"Please don't call me that." he cut in. But instead she ignored him and pressed on,  
  
"Firstly, you're not a vampire anymore. And secondly, they're your old friends. They want to see you."  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, really. If you don't want to tell them that you're alive and kicking evil ass, that's your call."  
  
There was no stopping Cordelia when she'd made up her mind like this, and he knew it. Angel leaned back in the seat, resigned to his fate. He was going back to Sunnydale.  
  
***  
  
It was dark when they arrived. Angel wanted to check into a hotel, but Cordelia told them that they were staying at Willow's.  
  
"Since she took the job for David Nabbit, she's been rolling in it. She uses the money to fund all her witchy fun." Cordelia told him, as they came to a stop outside a large, but not ostentatious house. Willow saw them from the window and ran out to them.  
  
"Cordelia!" she cried, running to hug Cordelia.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"Angel!" Willow exclaimed, only a little more guarded.  
  
"Hi," he said uncertainly. Willow led them in, pointedly inviting Angel in.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Daniel and Tara." she said, pushing two children forward. Daniel was eight and named after his father, while Tara was six and had bright red hair like Willow's. She was named after Willow's old love Tara, who had died channelling spirits.  
  
"Hey guys." Oz came in. He and Willow had dated in high school, then he left after realising that his werewolf side was more than just a full moon thing. She had then fallen in love with another witch, Tara. But since her death, had become re-involved with her first love Oz. They had married and now Willow was putting her incredible computer skills to good work.  
  
"Do you want me to show you to your rooms now?" she asked. "You must want to wash up after driving down here."  
  
"Sure." said Cordelia. Willow took them upstairs, where she led them to their rooms.  
  
"Tomorrow we're all going out for Xander's birthday. We're going to the park for a barbecue, and then..." Willow stopped.  
  
"What about you......" she said to Angel.  
  
"It's not a problem, he's human." said Cordelia matter-of-factly. Angel glared at her.  
  
"You are? Since when?" Willow was shocked.  
  
"For a month now, since we fought..." Angel was cut off by Cordelia  
  
"Big demon, end of the world, we stopped him, end of story."  
  
"That's good right, that you're human?" Willow asked. For the first time since arriving back in Sunnydale, Angel smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it is."  
  
"So, do you go out a lot during the day now?"  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"I bet you look at your reflection a lot though." Willow smiled.  
  
"No. I haven't at all."  
  
"Don't you want to?"  
  
"I told him, if he knew how totally gorgeous he is, but he wont listen to me." said Cordelia. He scowled at her. She was clearly in a talkative mood.  
  
"Willow, don't tell anyone about...it. I want to tell them myself."  
  
"Well, everyone's going to be here soon. They've all come to see you guys. Buffy.... Buffy and Riley don't know you're coming." said Willow.  
  
"That makes three of us." he said, shooting a pointed look at Cordelia.  
  
"Well, I'm going to wash up before they arrive." said Cordelia, deftly changing the subject.  
  
"The bathroom's opposite." said Willow. "If you want Angel, there's another bathroom at the end of the hall."  
  
"Thanks." he said, taking the bag Cordelia had packed for him.  
  
***  
  
When he got into the bathroom, he was stunned. It was covered in mirrors, and he was hit by his own reflection. He had a vague memory of what he looked like, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. He'd guessed he was OK looking, or Buffy might not have cared quite so much, and he wouldn't have been quite such a woman magnet.  
  
But the face he saw..... Cordelia was right: it was gorgeous in a dark mysterious kind of way. It didn't seem like it belonged to him. Sighing, he put the shower on, and in a few minutes was clean, dry and wearing fresh clothes.  
  
He then bolted from the room of reflections, walking straight into Cordelia.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My reflection.." he said hoarsely.  
  
"I was right. You're a babe. Right?"  
  
"I.... I don't know." he said, confused, disoriented.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." she patted him on the arm affectionately.  
  
"Shall we go down?" she said. Angel nodded. They went down the stairs, Angel trailing behind her.  
  
"Cordelia!" he heard Buffy exclaim. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  
  
Silence fell within a micro-second.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Buffy. Hi." he said. She was still beautiful. Older, but beautiful. She certainly didn't look as old as she was.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You remember Riley?" she asked him. He scowled slightly in spite of himself.  
  
"Yeah. Hi." he nodded slightly to Riley. For his part, Riley looked annoyed at Angel's presence.  
  
"Hi." Riley said shortly. Giles stepped forward. He was really beginning to get old. A memory of Angel's flashed through his mind- the murder of Jenny Calendar.  
  
"Hello Angel," said Giles in his English accent.  
  
"Hi Giles. Good to see you."  
  
Xander came over.  
  
"Hey man," he said, shaking Angel's hand. If he noticed the warmth of Angel's hand, he didn't show it.  
  
"Good to see you Xander. Happy birthday."  
  
"How've you been Angel? Fought any good demons recently?" Xander asked.  
  
"Er...yeah. We stopped Locanthus coming forth about a month ago." he shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of so many people.  
  
"Locanthus?" asked Giles, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Really icky." said Cordelia.  
  
"So, in short, you stopped the end of the world?" asked Giles, clearly aware of who Locanthus was.  
  
"Yeah." said Cordelia.  
  
"And how is Wesley?" asked Willow.  
  
"He's good," said Cordelia. "He would have come with us but he had some family business in England."  
  
***  
  
The gathering went on for another hour or so, in which time Angel became increasingly uncomfortable. Seeing Buffy, beautiful Buffy, was like agony of the worst kind. She was with Riley now, she was obviously happy. Human or not, he couldn't bring himself to ruin the life she'd made for herself. He backed out of the room and went upstairs.  
  
***  
  
The next day was, as usual, bright and sunny and warm. Sunlight was probably the thing Angel had missed the most and now he'd had some, he couldn't stop. He'd woken up early to watch the sunrise from Willow and Oz's immaculately landscaped garden. But the thing he wanted most? To see Buffy in the sunlight.  
  
***  
  
At half eleven, Willow and Oz packed up the food and Daniel and Tara into their car and followed Angel's car to the park. Angel soaked in the sun in his open top car, loving the warmth. He just wished Buffy could share it with him.  
  
***  
  
When they got to the park, Buffy, Riley, Xander, Giles and everyone was already assembled by their barbecue, some distance away. Cordelia walked over confidently, but Angel walked slowly, nervously, toward them. Buffy looked up first.  
  
"Angel?!?!?" she exclaimed, confused and terrified, expecting him to combust in front of her very eyes. Everyone looked up.  
  
"Hi." he said, not having a clue what to say.  
  
"What?" Buffy was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Cordelia, however, did.  
  
"He fulfilled his destiny. He's human." Everyone stared at him, and he shifted under their gaze.  
  
Buffy stood up, and walked over to him. He breathed in sharply as she stepped up to him and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. Oblivious to Riley, to everyone, she choked back a sob and ran off into the woods. Angel stood, frozen by her touch. He looked up. Riley sat there, glaring at him.  
  
"I'm.... I'm sorry." Angel managed to get out, before rushing away.  
  
***  
  
It was a while before Angel realised he'd ended up following the same route that Buffy had gone along.. He saw her some distance away, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, sobbing.  
  
He went up to her.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked gently. She whirled around.  
  
"What?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how. And you have Riley now, I'm not a part of your life anymore."  
  
"Is this why you came here?"  
  
"I didn't know I was coming here. Cordelia didn't tell me until we were already on our way here."  
  
"So you wouldn't have told me at all! You would have just stayed in LA!" she accused.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your life. Again. You've got a good life, you're happy...."  
  
"I'm happy? How would you know?"  
  
"You love Riley, you...."  
  
"I love Riley? I love Riley?" she screamed.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," she said, calming a little.  
  
"Wouldn't it have been better just to carry on like before?"  
  
"No! How can that be?" she said.  
  
Angel stopped to look at her. Really look at her.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"I always wanted to see you in the sunlight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. If it's possible, you're even more beautiful."  
  
Buffy began to stop crying.  
  
"Do you think I stopped loving you?" she asked. He didn't answer.  
  
"I didn't. Never. I sent you to Hell, I killed you. I didn't stop loving you. You came back. You went to LA for 20 years. But I never stopped loving you. Never. Ever. I still love you. I still dream about you. Every day I think about you. How could I be really happy? I haven't been happy, Angel. I've been content, but not happy. Not happy enough to constitute any soul losing of any kind." she joked lamely. He smiled at her gently.  
  
"I can't wreck your life. I can't do that to you again. I can't cause you any more pain..."  
  
"I can't ever see you! That's pain enough!" she shouted. "God, Angel, you're human now. What's to stop us being together? I've waited long enough."  
  
"There's Riley." he said quietly. "Your husband. Who you love."  
  
"But Angel!" she cried as he walked sadly away, back to the park.  
  
She sat back down on the log, tried to pull herself together, and then walked back to the group. She didn't notice the man standing in the shadow of a tree. Riley had seen it all.  
  
***  
  
When Buffy returned, she found everyone waiting, except Angel.  
  
"He went back." said Willow, guessing Buffy's question. Buffy didn't respond.  
  
"Where's Riley"? she asked.  
  
"He went after you." said Cordelia. Buffy's heart sank. Had Riley seen or heard her conversation with Angel? At that moment, Riley emerged from the trees.  
  
"There you are, I went looking for you." his voice was filled with concern. If he had heard her, he didn't show it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bit of a shock." she smiled brightly, wishing that no one would notice how fake her smile was. Because in truth, Buffy was dying inside.  
  
***  
  
Angel walked into the desolate mansion, remembering. After the factory burned down, he, Spike and Drusilla had come here. This was where he tried to awaken Acathla, where he came back from Hell, where Buffy had nursed him back to health. It held both good and bad memories for him- the hours spent talking with Buffy, talking as she helped him get well, wishing he didn't love her so much. And it was also where she had fought him, and sent him to Hell.  
  
The house had been nice, if a little gothic in it's day, long before Angel's residence. When he'd been soul-having, and living in the house, he'd made the parts he lived in pretty habitable, he'd been a bit of a clean freak. He had taken much of the things with him to LA, so he just sat and lit a fire- he tended to feel the cold now. He sat, taking in the warmth, realising it was so cold because the windows were all covered.  
  
He got up and began ripping the thick dark material from the windows, letting the sun flood it. As he pulled at a curtain, the pole came crashing down, hitting him in the arm, knocking him over. He lay on the floor for a moment, before noticing something shining under the armoire there. He jumped up and dragged the heavy cupboard away to reveal a small ring. A silver claddagh ring. It was the one he'd given to Buffy, not long before losing his soul. Why was it here? When had she taken it off? A wave of confusion and sadness washed over him.  
  
Suddenly, LA seemed like another world. A thought hit him hard- If he belonged anywhere in the world, then it was Sunnydale. He would refurbish the mansion, make nice, habitable again. It wouldn't be the scary mansion on the hill anymore, it would be a home. In that instant, Angel knew that he wouldn't go back to LA again. Or rather, he would just once- to get his stuff.  
  
***  
  
"Cordelia?" he asked when he arrived back at Willow's.  
  
"Yeah? Hey, where did you go?"  
  
"I went back to the mansion. Cordelia I...."  
  
"No, let me. I want to come back to Sunnydale." she said. Angel laughed.  
  
"What? What?" she demanded.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing." he smiled. "I know this mansion that's available." he said to her.  
  
"Well, it's long time since I lived in a big house... And you'll need someone with taste to decorate for you... I'm in. But what about Wesley?" she asked. The smile left his face.  
  
"I don't know. We can ask him if he...." he was cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
Willow came in, looking shaken.  
  
"Guys? Er...."  
  
"What's wrong Willow?" Angel asked, concerned.  
  
"It's Wesley. He's dead." Willow managed to choke out. Cordelia collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"What?" Angel couldn't believe it. "How?"  
  
"His family just got through to Giles. Er... He was in a car crash back in England. They, his family, tried to get you in LA, but you weren't there. He died on Friday. He's... They already buried him in England."  
  
Angel felt faint. There really was nothing left in LA for them now. Cordelia seemed to feel the same way.  
  
"Well, we might as well come back then." she said, trying not to cry. Willow left, and Angel crossed the room, enveloping Cordelia into a tight hug.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks later, Angel and Cordelia were making the mansion habitable, and Angel now legally owned it. The rest of the 'gang' were unaware that they were moving back. Angel intended to tell them when it was all finished and they could actually move in.  
  
Angel had reverted a little to his old ways- following Buffy at a distance, watching over her. He noticed how sad she seemed some of the time, and hated himself for causing her pain. The new official slayer, Honor, was good, but she wasn't nearly as good as Buffy. From what Cordelia knew, Angel knew that Honor was English, and now she'd been called, she lived with Buffy's mother Joyce. Giles had been reinstated as a watcher now Buffy was no longer 'The Slayer' and now watched for Honor. And unofficially for Buffy. She was now Honor's slaying mentor, and still the Slayer unofficially.  
  
No slayer had ever lived as long as Buffy, and since she died and was revived, another slayer had been called- first Kendra, then Faith, then four more before Honor was called.  
  
***  
  
After a long, hard slog, the mansion was ready. Prior to leaving LA finally, Angel Investigations did one last case for Dungeons and Dragons loving multi-billionaire David Nabbit. And his check paid for the house to be furnished. Cordelia insisted on a housewarming, and so she invited everyone who was anyone in Sunnydale. At least it solved the problem of how to tell them that Angel was back for good.  
  
***  
  
The party was already in full swing when Riley and Buffy Finn arrived. Angel sat watching the party. Cordelia was in her element, but no matter how human he might be now, Angel was still a terrible dancer, and wouldn't dance if his life depended on it. Buffy and Riley approached him.  
  
"Angel." said Riley unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Cordelia's party," said Angel. He was at least trying to be perky.  
  
"What you've done with the house is amazing Angel," said Buffy. He smiled.  
  
"It was Cordelia who did most of it. Or rather, she decided stuff and I did the hard work." he smiled.  
  
"We brought you a couple of gifts for the house." she said, handing him a large bag.  
  
He opened it. Inside was a fairly large framed mirror, and a cross.  
  
"You don't have to hang the cross. It was just a joke. Riley thought of it." she said. Angel laughed as he touched the smooth wood, without risk of burning.  
  
"It's great, and the mirror too." he said sincerely.  
  
"Is your reflection what you expected?" she asked.  
  
"No. I expected...."  
  
"To be less good looking than your really are?" she blushed, realising what she'd said. Angel laughed.  
  
"Kind of." An uncomfortable silence fell between the three.  
  
"Well, uh, I'm going to get a drink and say hi to Cordelia." said Buffy, before retreating hastily. Riley stood, staring at Angel.  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Angel retorted.  
  
"You won't get her. I won't let you." said Riley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy. I know you want her back, that's why you're here. But you wont."  
  
"I don't want to split you and Buffy up. That's the last thing I want to do. I'm not here to ruin your life."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. Not every single thing in the world is about you, Finn." said Angel, before walking away.  
  
***  
  
The party continued, with Riley at one end of the room, and Angel at the other. Angel still wasn't used to being human, or being free of guilt- indeed, he was still incredibly guilty for the sins he'd committed. No amount of humanness would ever change that. Angel was still 'that brooding guy' Buffy had mentioned in her high school year book, and nothing would ever change that. Besides, he was a terrible dancer.  
  
He watched as Xander danced with Cordelia. He wondered about them. After all that had happened between Xander and Cordelia, Angel knew that while in LA she missed him. It wasn't really coincidence that Cordelia had never married any of the guys who had asked her, even the rich ones. She was still a little in love with Xander, and still mourned Doyle.  
  
But then, Angel still mourned Doyle. And now Wesley was gone too. They didn't say as much, but both Angel and Cordelia knew how much the other missed stuffy old Wesley. After so long as a triumvirate, it was strange to just be a duet.  
  
***  
  
Later on, after the party, Riley and Buffy returned home, almost in silence. Buffy went straight upstairs, while Riley lingered down in the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked as he slid into bed. She was in the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, as she came in. His breath caught in his throat. Buffy was still pretty, even when she went to sleep.  
  
"I... I love you." he stammered. He'd said it before, yet now it seemed awkward, as if saying it for the first time, unsure of the reply.  
  
"I love you too." she said. She looked serious. "You're worried about Angel aren't you?" she said.  
  
"Well, yeah." he admitted.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. It was all so long ago. It's all over. You have nothing to worry about. Really. I would never do that to you." she kissed him, and he smiled.  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Riley didn't have children, they didn't know why. He sometimes asked her if she wanted to find out if there was something wrong, but she had always dismissed the whole thing. He often wondered why, but put it down to her not wanting to bring a child into her world of vampires and demons. But now, he wondered some more. What if it was because she wanted Angel's children, not his? She had told him she loved him, that there was nothing to worry about. But Riley did worry. He hated Angel.  
  
***  
  
Angel lay awake, still not used to sleeping during the dark hours. After an hour's lying, waiting for sleep, he got up, and wandered round the mansion. Cordelia had made it a beautiful house again, light and airy. He found the mirror that Buffy had given him, and took it into his room.  
  
He removed a print of the Birth of Venus from the wall, and on the hook instead hung the mirror. He stared into it, still not used to the face he saw, still not used to seeing anything at all. It had been something he had missed as a vampire, not being able to see himself, not knowing what he was like, what he seemed to people. Then he remembered the vain young man he had been before, and felt almost grateful. He despised the man he had been, both before and after becoming a vampire.  
  
***  
  
Buffy straightened the couch cushions one last time, just as the doorbell rang. She answered it to her mother, Joyce Summers.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," said her mother, hugging her.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No. Come on in." They went into the living room, and sat down. Joyce didn't see her daughter as often as she would like now, but here she was. Joyce sensed there was something wrong, but decided that, if Buffy wanted to tell her, she would do so in her own time.  
  
"Oh, do you know what I heard?" Joyce began, trying to find a subject to talk about.  
  
"You remember that mansion up on Crawford Street? It's finally been leased. To some mystery man from Los Angeles apparently. Nobody seems to know who."  
  
"Angel." said Buffy quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel bought it. He lives there now with Cordelia."  
  
"Cordelia Chase? The girl who was at school with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Angel your...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Joyce looked concerned. She remembered the conversation she had with Buffy after Angel had told her that the two of them had made love. She remembered the hurt in Buffy's eyes. She remembered all of the things Angel had done to Buffy. She remembered how scared she herself had been when Angel had been at the house. She remembered it all.  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
"Oh he's safe, OK. Not evil. Not even a vampire."  
  
"What?" Joyce didn't understand.  
  
"He fulfilled his destiny. He's human again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. He's back." Joyce noticed the way Buffy's hands shook as she spoke.  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No." Buffy lied.  
  
*** 


	2. At Last Ch. 2

At Last- Chapter Two  
  
***  
  
Angel sat outside, soaking up the sun. A few metres away a couple of gardeners worked on the plans Cordelia had given them. Then, Queen C herself came out, carrying two tall, ice-cold glasses of Coca-Cola.  
  
"Thanks." he said, looking up at the blue sky. He loved the daylight.  
  
"You really do need to use sunscreen Angel. You don't want to burn." Angel smiled.  
  
"You're right." he said.  
  
"So, what do you intend to do now you're in Sunnydale, Mr Dark Avenger?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that." he paused. "I don't know. Fight demons maybe?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I don't know. There's not a lot I can do." he said.  
  
"Besides fighting demons?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, there's plenty of them around here." she said with a smile. "I think we should carry on. Just because you've fulfilled your destiny doesn't mean you have to stop fighting." she said.  
  
"Well, exactly." he said.  
  
"Great!" she jumped up. Angel smiled, there was no stopping Cordelia in this mood. Like a whirling dervish.  
  
He smiled again. He wasn't sure why. But after so long so unhappy, he was now trying to be more, well, happy. So he smiled again. It felt good to smile. And then he thought of Buffy. And then the smile left his face. He hated so much to hurt her, and he knew that just his being back in Sunnydale did exactly that. He thought about her- being married to Riley, how he'd expected her to have lots of children. He wondered why, after ten years marriage to Riley, they had no children.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Los Angeles, California. 2009.  
  
Angel was sitting drinking tea in his apartment, when Cordelia came in with the mail. "Morning," she said happily. "Hey," he said, his eyes not leaving the page of the newspaper he was reading. "Here's your mail." she handed him a bunch of letters. One stood out, a cream coloured envelope with intricate calligraphy on it. He opened it, noticing Cordelia's identical envelope in her own hand.  
  
The presence of Angel is requested at the wedding of Buffy Anne Summers and Riley Finn on August 15th 2009 at The Church of The Holy Family, Sunnydale  
  
It was a wedding invitation. Buffy's wedding. At the bottom was a hand- written note- "If you don't want to come, I understand. I just wanted you to know."  
  
Angel's heart was torn into shreds as he looked at the card. She was getting married. She had been with Riley a long time, nearly ten years. But nothing had prepared Angel for this news. He had, somewhere deep inside, always thought that he and Buffy would be together again, even if it was impossible now. He suddenly thought of the Scrolls of Aberjian, and what they prophesied. One day, if he survived, he would be human. He must fulfil his destiny. His destiny. He'd always thought that Buffy was his destiny. Evidently not.  
  
"So, Angel," Cordelia began gently, "Will you go?"  
  
He looked up at her. How could he watch Buffy get married to someone who wasn't, well, him?  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" he said a little too loudly, a little too forcefully. He softened. "I'm sorry Cordelia. I... just... You can go."  
  
"Thanks. I'll make your excuses for you, demons to kill, people to save..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything." he said.  
  
"No. But I will." she said, smiling comfortingly at him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sunnydale, California, 2009.  
  
Buffy sat in her old bedroom, remembering. She remembered how Angel had stayed there, waiting for her after they battled the Three, and then had shown himself to be a vampire. She remembered how he watched over her, bringing her news of evil. She remembered going to his home... How it was there she caused him to lose his soul. She fought back the tears- Cordelia had worked long and hard on her face, and she wasn't going to spoil the masterpiece. She looked down at her white dress. She felt sick.  
  
She didn't know how Angel had reacted when he received the invitation, but he wasn't here. Which, she supposed, was good. The last thing she needed was his presence as she married someone else. Riley had been bemused when she said they should invite Angel. But she hadn't expected him to show up, it was just a way of telling him the news. In her mind she saw his face as he read the card, as he let it fall, as that look of uncontrollable jealousy passed over his face. Or maybe it didn't. Maybe Angel was entirely over her. It would make sense. Why would he mope over her? He was a handsome guy, gorgeous. He wouldn't find it difficult to find someone else. He was probably with his new girlfriend right now....  
  
Buffy shook her head to try and expel the thoughts. She loved Riley. She was marrying Riley. Stable, firm, dependable Riley. He loved her with every single fibre in his body. He knew about Angel, he understood. He didn't know, though, that much of her heart still belonged to Angel. And he wouldn't. From today, she was married to Riley. She loved Riley. She did.  
  
"Hey, time to go." Joyce poked her head around the door. Buffy paused a moment to look at the silver cross Angel had given her the first time she met him.....  
  
*** "You really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the mouth of Hell, and it's about to open." the mysterious guy told her. "Don't ignore this." Cryptic Guy said to her, throwing her a box. "Who are you?"  
  
"Let's just say....I'm a friend."  
  
"Maybe I don't need a friend." she said.  
  
"I didn't say I was yours." he said, before disappearing into the dark. ***  
  
Buffy looked at it. She closed her eyes, and remembered that moment, in front of Acathla, when she had sent Angel to Hell. She kissed him, told him she loved him.... and sent him to Hell. She shook her head, a little violently. She had to get over this. She was marrying Riley. And she did love him. Angel wasn't here any more. Riley was. She got up, gathered up her voluminous skirts.  
  
***  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said. And Riley did. He kissed her, and she felt happy. "I love you." he whispered to her.  
  
***  
  
After the wedding came the reception. Buffy and Riley circulated among their guests, and she was glad to notice that Xander had kept his promise- that he wouldn't wear anything orange. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and she turned, almost expecting to see something, a vampire, or even Angel. But there was nothing there.  
  
Angel stood in the shadows, watching Buffy. Cordelia didn't know he was down in Sunnydale, nobody knew. He didn't want to spoil her day, but he hadn't wanted to miss it either. The look of real happiness on Buffy's face was both heart warming and heart wrenching to him. He knew he could never give her that, and so he withdrew back further into the shadows. She was with Riley now. For definite. For ever.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sunnydale, California. 2019.  
  
"So, I don't get it Buffy." said Riley as he lay in bed ready for sleep. "Angel's human now, right?" "Yeah." she said slowly.  
  
"So how come he's still all billowy coat, King of Pain? Does he think it attracts women?" Riley hardly disguised the venom in his voice. "I don't know. I haven't known Angel for a long time. I don't know what he thinks or does."  
  
"Do you care what he does?" asked Riley pointedly. "Not really." she said. She flicked the light off quickly, so that Riley wouldn't see the lie written across her face. Because she did care. More than she would ever admit to anyone, especially to Riley.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Angel." Buffy said. She was standing in the doorway of the mansion, and it was raining hard. She was soaked right through to the skin.  
  
"Come in," he said, concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you." she said quickly. "But I was out patrolling, and it began to rain. Your house was the nearest I....."  
  
"It's OK. Sit down." he led her to the living room where a fire was burning merrily in the hearth.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll get you some dry clothes."  
  
"No, it's OK...."  
  
"I'll just borrow a sweater from Cordelia. She wont mind. Well, she will, but...." Angel disappeared for a couple of minutes, before returning with a sweater and some track suit pants.  
  
"Here. Cordelia would come and say hi, but she's in the bathroom."  
  
"That's OK. I won't stay long. Do you...have somewhere I could change?"  
  
"There's the bathroom." he nodded towards a door. She smiled weakly before going in. She emerged a moment later in Cordelia's clothes.  
  
"That's better actually." she said.  
  
"You can stay here and warm up, then I'll drive you home." he said. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." she said. An uneasy silence fell between them.  
  
"How's Riley?"  
  
"He's good. He has the car, that's why...."  
  
"Don't you patrol with Honor?"  
  
"Yeah. But she's not well at the moment. She has the flu."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The Watcher's Council still doesn't know what to do about me." she said with a smile. "No slayer ever lived this long."  
  
"You work at Sunnydale High now, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I coach the girls' basketball team, and I teach sport." she said. "In the day at least. At night, it's the same old vampires and demons and bears, oh my!" he laughed at her joke.  
  
"Is she a good slayer, Honor?"  
  
"Yeah. She is. But you should know, you've seen her in action." said Buffy. Angel looked confused. Had she noticed him watching them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw you last week. You have to brush up on your stalker boy skills."  
  
"It was all so much easier as a vampire." he smiled. "And, you know, I'm out of practice."  
  
"I'll bet." she paused. "So, how often do you follow us?"  
  
"It was just that once," he lied. "I was out walking."  
  
"Oh." she almost sounded disappointed.  
  
"So, are you warm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll drive you home. It's late."  
  
"Thanks." they got up, and Angel led her into the garage. She waited patiently while he secured the roof on the convertible car, and then he drove her home.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry I bothered you." she said, as they arrived outside the Finn house.  
  
"You could never bother me." he said. She shifted under his gaze.  
  
"Goodnight." she said.  
  
"Night." he whispered softly as she jumped out of the car, and ran up the pathway to her front door. Angel paused just long enough to make sure she got inside, before roaring off into the night.  
  
"Everything OK?" Riley was standing by the window, with a look of concern.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I got caught in the storm, and Angel's house was the nearest place."  
  
"Those aren't your clothes." he commented.  
  
"Cordelia lent them to me. I really got a soaking." she sneezed. Riley looked at her- the dripping hair, the blue hands, and decided she really was telling the truth.  
  
"Let me get you some hot chocolate milk. Get into the bath. You need to warm up." he said, nudging her towards the stairs. Buffy smiled at him. He looked so worried about her.  
  
"OK." she said. She kissed him gently on the nose, before going up the stairs. She loved Riley. So why exactly couldn't she get Angel out of her head?  
  
***  
  
The next night, Buffy and the still weak Honor were out on the hunt. Honor was used to her mentor being pretty chatty, but tonight, Buffy hadn't said a word.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is everything OK? You seem awfully down."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Is it Angel?" Honor asked warily. She knew all about Angel, thanks to Xander. Buffy whirled around to look at Honor.  
  
"What about Angel?"  
  
"Nothing. I, just, you know, now he's back... I don't know, forget it."  
  
"For your information, Angel..." Buffy began, but paused. "Duck." Honor did so, and  
  
Buffy flung a stake towards a rapidly approaching vampire. It dodged, and continued to come towards Buffy. She stepped up to it, and readied herself to fight. Instead of fighting her, however, the vampire took one look at her neck. And ran. Honor picked up the crossbow and fired, the vampire turning to dust.  
  
"Why did he do that?" asked Honor.  
  
"My scar." Buffy showed her.  
  
"Wow. That's pretty, big." It was an old scar, but still visible were the marks of teeth: large, wide teeth.  
  
"What did that?"  
  
"Angel. He had to drink slayer blood or he'd die. So I forced him to drink mine. It nearly killed me, but he took me to the hospital."  
  
"Why did the vampire run?"  
  
"It's weird. I asked Giles. No two vampires' teeth are the same, like fingerprints. Angel is... was, a master vampire, his vampire teeth are much larger and bigger than a normal vampire. I guess vampires look at my scar and see that I've survived being bitten by a master vampire, and figure it's not worth the fight."  
  
"Angel fed off you?"  
  
"I didn't give him a choice." Buffy looked sad. "I mean, if he didn't, he would have died. I couldn't do that to him. Again."  
  
"It is because of Angel, isn't it? Why you're miserable, I mean."  
  
"I'm not miserable."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm not. Confused maybe. Not miserable."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do say so. Anyway, you should go home, you have to be up for school in the morning. And you're still not over the flu."  
  
"You have to be up for school too." Buffy smiled at Honor's concern. The two had really bonded since Honor's arrival in Sunnydale.  
  
"I know. But I've had more practice at not sleeping than you. Go."  
  
"OK." Honor grinned and ran in the direction of Buffy's old house on Revello Drive.  
  
Buffy's smile disappeared as Honor did. She was right. Buffy was miserable. She hadn't been quite so miserable since she sent Angel to Hell. He'd come back that time, and he'd come back this time. Was somebody trying to tell her something?  
  
***  
  
Angel leaned back. He was in the gym that he'd set up in the mansion. He no longer had vampiric strength, and he had to work out. He was still incredibly strong, but knew that if he and Buffy fought now, he wouldn't stand a chance. He recalled that fight in this very mansion, as Acathla woke up. He remembered every detail........  
  
*** "So that's it....no weapons, no friends, no hope. Take all of that away and what's left?"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as Angel moved the sword closer to her. He struck out, but she caught it with her hands. Her eyes opened. "Me." she said. She pushed the sword back, hitting him in the face, and he recoiled in pain...... ***  
  
Angel opened his eyes. He couldn't relive this again. She had sent him to Hell. Because he had wanted to send the world to Hell, she had to send him there instead. She didn't know that the curse would work. She didn't even know that Willow was trying the curse, thanks to Xander. It wasn't Xander's fault. He thought Angel should die. He was right. But he still came back from Hell. He came back. Even to this day he didn't know why.  
  
He supposed it was to do with the prophecies of Aberjian, and the Powers That Be. But he didn't understand why it was him. He resolved to put it out of his mind, at least for five minutes. It was fairly late in the morning, so he decided to go and wake up Cordelia. So, he got up, and went to her bedroom door, which he rapped on softly.  
  
"Cordy? Are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah." she said, appearing in the hall behind him.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were still asleep."  
  
"Nope. Well, I'm awake now. What shall we do?"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking Cordelia. Why do we need the investigations business now? We can just work with Giles and the others. Maybe in LA there was a need for something like that, but Sunnydale's a small place."  
  
"Yeah. And think of the money we'd save on office rental." she said. "But Angel, how do we support ourselves?"  
  
"Come with me." he said, leading her into a small room, where a large trunk sat. He opened it to reveal antiques and jewellery.  
  
"Where did you get all this?" she said incredulously.  
  
"Well, you once called me Mr-Alive-for-200-years-but-hasn't-developed-a- stock- portfolio." he said. She smiled.  
  
"Well, this is kind of my portfolio. All stuff I've collected over the years. And I go to shops selling this kind of thing. Sometimes they have incredibly valuable pieces, but don't realise their worth. So I buy them, and sell them to someone who does."  
  
"Isn't that kind of...."  
  
"Manipulative? Like a scam?" he said.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I don't do it often. And I'm not doing it for some amazing profit. I'm just doing it to stay alive." he said. He looked a little sad.  
  
"It's not really exploiting anyone. Businesses do it all the time." she said. She picked up a diamond and emerald necklace from the trunk.  
  
"Late 1800s. Belonged to a duchess." said Angel.  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"It was a gift."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"The duchess." he looked embarrassed, so she said no more, instead just placing it gently back in the trunk. Angel then locked it, and they went back outside.  
  
"Plus, we have a lot of money left over from the David Nabbit jobs." she said.  
  
"Well, exactly."  
  
"So, does that mean you won't sell the incredibly gorgeous jewellery for a while?"  
  
"You want the necklace?"  
  
"Well, yeah!"  
  
"I guess I could lend it to you. I can't think where you'd wear it round here, but..."  
  
"The country club is holding it's annual ball next Saturday. I want to show I'm back from Los Angeles a success. After the fiasco that was my parents, I need to make a splash. Speaking of.... Angel....?"  
  
"You want me to go with you?" he anticipated.  
  
"Well, I bet you're not doing anything."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked, hurt. She gave him a look. "Well, no I'm not. OK."  
  
"Great!" Cordelia bounced down the hallway, into the bathroom. Angel smiled and shook his head. She really was unbelievable.  
  
***  
  
Buffy shouted instructions to her basketball team from the sidelines as the Sunnydale Razorbacks played the Palisades High team. They were winning at the moment, and Buffy hoped it would stay that way.  
  
"Come on!" she shouted above the din of the game- the crowd, the cheerleaders, the players. Her pulse was fast, and she felt alive in the midst of the game. Here she could forget about prophecies, chosen ones, angels. She saw Riley sitting at the top of the bleachers, supporting her. She smiled over at him.  
  
She tried to tell herself that if she were with Angel, he wouldn't do little things like showing up for every game she coached, he wouldn't bring her flowers in the mornings when she was exhausted from a night's patrolling. That he wouldn't leave her little messages when he was at work. But the annoying, disturbing thing was, she knew that, if she were with Angel, he would do all those things and more. Her heart felt heavy.  
  
She loved Angel more than anything. She knew this. She'd always known it, even when Angelus took over. She knew Angelus was the demon and Angel was the man. She would never forgive Angelus for taunting her, for killing Ms. Calendar. But she forgave Angel the man, because he wasn't the one who committed those heinous crimes. That's why it had been so hard for her to send Angel to Hell. Because Angel didn't deserve to be sent to Hell. Angelus did. But now, Angelus was no more, and Angel the soul was Angel the human guy. If she was with him, they could have all the things that they could never have before- the very reason why Angel had left for LA.  
  
But what about Riley? And what if Angel just didn't love her anymore? After all, he might be back in Sunnydale, but he hadn't come after her, he hadn't tried to get her back.  
  
He probably just didn't love her anymore. That's what it was. She was still in love with a man who didn't love her anymore. A pain went through her heart. Was that the truth, or was it something she made up to make not being with Angel more bearable? She did love Riley, she was sure of it. But not like she loved Angel. The game ended with a victory for the Razorbacks, and Riley bounded down the bleachers to give the coach a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Congratulations coach!" he said enthusiastically. When she didn't respond, he stopped.  
  
"What's up Buffy?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm just tired." she collapsed onto the bench.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
"But I have to patrol tonight." she said.  
  
"No. Honor has to patrol. You have to rest." he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out to the car, and drove her home.  
  
***  
  
"There." he said, as he put the mug of hot chocolate down on her bedside table.  
  
"You're probably still not over that soaking you got the other night." he said. She dropped her head back on the pillow when she thought about that night. It had been more than a little reminiscent of her seventeenth birthday. Except the outcome was so different.  
  
That night so long ago, she had proved her love to Angel, and she had been repaid by the re-emergence of Angelus. It wasn't Angel's fault. It was mine, she thought glumly as Riley closed the curtains and then went back downstairs.  
  
But she reasoned that Angel must have loved her too. It was a moment of pure happiness that brought Angelus back, not tawdry lust or desire or passion, but happiness. That comforted Buffy now, so many years later. Because she could still remember every single moment of that night, every single thought, feeling, everything. For that short time, Angel wasn't a vampire, he was Angel, her boyfriend.  
  
*** "You made me the man I am today!" Angelus crowed at her triumphantly, water streaming down his face. ***  
  
Buffy shot up in bed, the fever beginning to take hold of her. She imagined it. She did that sometimes. Angelus was gone now, Angel was human. She lay back down, feeling the sweat drenched pillow under her head.  
  
***  
  
Angel opened the door to find Buffy standing there.  
  
"Hi." he said quietly.  
  
"Hi." she had told herself that she wouldn't stay long. She would return Cordelia's clothes and then leave.  
  
"Come in, please." said Angel, leading her into the living room, where a fire was burning heartily.  
  
"You have to get central heating in this place. That fire can't be cost effective." she joked.  
  
"They're coming next week." said Angel. "Cordelia won't live in a house without central heating." he smiled.  
  
"You two are really close now, aren't you?" she said.  
  
"Yeah." said Angel. Buffy felt a pain go through her heart. He probably loved Cordelia.  
  
"Cordelia's like my sister." he finished. Buffy looked up at him.  
  
When he spoke of Cordelia it was with love, certainly, but not the kind that Buffy and Angel had once had. It was fond, close, but not passionate love. Buffy felt a surge of hope. Despite herself, she wanted Angel to tell her he loved her still. Despite Riley, she wanted to tell Angel she loved him.  
  
"I... I brought these back." she handed Angel the clothes.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I have a bit of a fever, but you know, us slayers, we don't give up easily."  
  
"If you have a fever you should be in bed." said Angel. His look of concern touched Buffy.  
  
"Well, you know, it's getting better. It wasn't a really awful fever." she stood up.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"You just got here." he said.  
  
"I know. I only came to give back the clothes. I have to get home. My mom and Honor are coming over....."  
  
"OK."  
  
"See you around Angel."  
  
"Yeah." he watched as she left the house, and he heard the sound of a car drive away into the distance.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, don't you look....spiffy." said Cordelia. Angel was wearing a tuxedo, and even he had to admit he looked pretty good.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I managed to persuade you to come with me." she said. She stepped out of the bathroom, and it was Angel's turn to be impressed.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful." he said.  
  
"Thanks... I know, though." she smiled, making an ironic face. She'd gotten good at lampooning the old Cordelia. She was wearing a long black velvet dress, and the diamond and emerald necklace. Her dark hair was loosely piled up on her head.  
  
"Well, come on then Angel. Time to go schmooze the locals." she took his arm and led him out.  
  
***  
  
"Cordelia Chase!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
"Lishanne! How absolutely wonderful to see you again!" Cordelia exclaimed. But Angel had spent so long with Cordelia he could hear the false notes in her voice which gave her away.  
  
"Lishanne, this is my good friend, and roommate, Angel." Lishanne looked at Angel appreciatively.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked, appraising him curiously.  
  
"Well, Angel did live in Sunnydale briefly before we met up in LA, didn't you?" Cordelia said. He inwardly groaned. Oh how he loved when she invented a life for him, and didn't tell him.  
  
"Yeah." he ventured. "As a kid."  
  
"And you met Cordelia in Los Angeles?"  
  
"Yeah." he said, still uncertain.  
  
"You were in theatre with her?" asked Lishanne. Angel looked at Cordelia, both glaring and looking for help.  
  
"Yeah. Angel and I met during a run of... The Crucible..." said Cordelia, struggling as she saw Willow and Oz come in. "Then after he retired from the stage, we decided to check out Sunnydale.  
  
"So are you two involved?"  
  
"Oh no," said Cordelia quickly. "Like brother and sister." she said, the first truth since she had begun talking to Lishanne. Lishanne then excused herself, and Angel pulled Cordelia aside.  
  
"When you decide to make up my life story, will you at least let me know what it is first?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry. Look, to cut a long story short, they think I'm a theatre actress, successful and all, and you were there. How about that? And you were born in Sunnydale, but moved away. That's how to explain if anyone recognises you." she said. "Now come on." she pulled him into the fray.  
  
***  
  
Buffy saw him first, something drew her to him like a sixth sense, an Angel sense. He was standing with Cordelia talking to Lishanne Davis. He looked heavenly in his tuxedo, and her heart skipped a beat. She felt Riley tense up as he saw Angel, and looked up at him.  
  
"Here goes." she thought. She smiled at him, just for Riley, and felt him relax a little.  
  
"OK. Look, Willow and Oz are here." Riley pulled her towards Willow and Oz, and right away from Angel.  
  
"Hey man!" said Oz to Riley.  
  
"Hi. Willow, you look absolutely adorable."  
  
"Thank you Riley. I think that's everyone except Oz who complimented me."  
  
"Well, I would, but I'm a man of very few words. I've written a song to say all those unspoken words, though." he grinned that little grin Willow loved so much.  
  
"Let me guess. It's an instrumental." Willow smiled. He nodded.  
  
"Looks like Cordelia wants to get in with the Country Club set again." commented Buffy.  
  
"Well, Cordelia is still Cordelia." said Willow. "And we are kind of the Country Club set now."  
  
"Yeah, but not out of choice." said Buffy with a smile. "If they didn't have those cute finger sandwiches, I'd be outta here." A new song began. Riley wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
"Dance, Mrs Finn?"  
  
"Sure." she smiled as Riley led her onto the dance floor. Only then did she notice Angel and Cordelia dancing too. But once she noticed, she couldn't make herself tear her eyes away from Angel. She was sure Riley noticed, but he didn't say anything.  
  
***  
  
"May I have this dance?" Buffy thought she was dreaming, but sure enough Angel was standing by the table, smiling uncertainly. Maybe even looking a little scared.  
  
"OK." she said, glancing at Riley for just a moment.  
  
It wasn't a particularly slow dance, and she decided to throw the whole 'Angel and I are friends, but I love you' thing at Riley if he got annoyed. It was just one dance, and Angel and Buffy were friends. Without warning, something someone said to her a long time ago went through her mind.  
  
*** "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both." said Spike. ***  
  
Buffy shook her head. The words sounded real in her mind, but she knew that Spike was dead, dusted a long time ago.  
  
"Buffy? Are you OK?" Angel sounded concerned. She then realised that she was rubbing her head with her hands.  
  
"What... yeah.. I've just got a headache. It's... I'm just going outside for a minute." with that, she rushed outside, leaving Angel staring after her. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his shoulder, and turn him round. Riley.  
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing." said Angel, almost dismissively. He didn't care about Riley. But he did care about Buffy.  
  
He turned to go after Buffy, but Riley stopped him, by hitting him squarely in the jaw. Angel moved back only slightly, not feeling the punch of the physically older, weaker man. The rest of the people there turned to look and the room fell silent.  
  
"Don't make me hit you Finn." he warned.  
  
"Why? After all, you're not as strong as you were... before." At least Riley had the presence of mind not to reveal to the world Angel's former vampire status.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm still stronger than you. And believe me, you don't want to make me hit you." Angel's voice was deep and almost a growl. Riley stood his ground. Cordelia stepped in between the two.  
  
"Excuse me, but before you start, can I just remind you that the chances of me getting back in the Country Club depend on tonight." she sounded annoyed, but Angel saw the real concern and fear in her eyes, and he walked away from Riley.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat outside, not really noticing the cold night air. She was torn between her old life with Angel and her current one with Riley.  
  
*** "I look into the future and all I see is you." said Buffy. "I know the feeling." said Angel hoarsely. ***  
  
Buffy's eyes snapped open. So much had happened since then. She wasn't the innocent little girl she once had been. But then, Angel wasn't what he was then either. He was free to love her now like he'd always wanted to, to take her out in the sunlight, to make love to her without losing his soul. But why didn't he want her? Had she really changed that much?  
  
"Hi." she heard a voice behind her, caring yet uncertain.  
  
"Hey Will." she didn't move. Willow instead came and sat beside her.  
  
"What you thinking?" asked Willow in a way that told Buffy she didn't have to confide if she didn't want to.  
  
"I'm still in love with Angel." she said, numbly, as if it weren't happening to her.  
  
"I know." said Willow, squeezing Buffy's hand.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, because you never stopped loving him. That would mean that you're still in love with him because you never stopped in the first place. Did that make sense?"  
  
"Kind of." Buffy paused. "But he doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Will, he doesn't want anything to do with me!"  
  
"Maybe." Willow paused. "Or maybe he doesn't want to wreck the life you have. Maybe what he sees is a happily married couple called the Finns. Maybe he doesn't see how unhappy you are underneath."  
  
"Maybe. There are too many maybes in my life."  
  
"Maybe." joked Willow. Buffy smiled. "But I do know that Riley just hit Angel for caring about you."  
  
"What?" Buffy looked up sharply.  
  
"Well, you ran out, and Angel looked really worried, and he was going to follow you, and then Riley stopped him, and hit him. Angel nearly hit him back, but Cordelia stepped in. Although I'm not sure Angel would have actually hit him. Angel's Self Control Guy."  
  
"Riley hit Angel?" Buffy's mind was whirling in all different directions.  
  
"I think he's jealous." said Willow, stating the obvious.  
  
"Jealous. God! When Angel was jealous, he just went and brooded a bit. He didn't hit Xander after that stupid dance! He didn't go after Scott Hope! What is Riley's problem?" she exclaimed.  
  
"He loves you." Willow said simply.  
  
"Riley hit Angel?" Buffy repeated, oblivious to Willow's last statement. "Is he hurt?"  
  
"No. He barely moved actually. Riley can't have hit him very hard."  
  
"But he hit him nonetheless."  
  
"Buffy, don't use this as an excuse." warned Willow. "If you want to be with Angel instead of Riley, it has to be because you truly love him, not because Riley did something stupid and a little understandable." Buffy calmed down a little.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I think though, you should talk to Angel. Not tonight necessarily, but sometime when you're ready. I think you should find out what he really feels before you make any decisions."  
  
"OK." said Buffy, fully in control of her emotions. "Shall we go back inside?"  
  
"Sure." Willow stood up, helping Buffy up too, and together they walked inside.  
  
***  
  
Angel stood with Cordelia and Xander. Since his divorce, Xander had been alone. Cordelia was alone. And they still had that strange latent desire for each other. Angel predicted something, he wasn't sure what. Probably not groping in a broom closet, but...  
  
His thoughts were cut off when Buffy and Willow came back in. He watched as Buffy went over to Riley. He couldn't hear what was being said, but it was clear Buffy wasn't happy about something. Then, before he realised, she was coming over to him.  
  
"Angel, I'd like to apologise for Riley."  
  
"You don't have to. I guess if I were him, I'd do the same."  
  
"Except that you wouldn't." she said. He was confused now.  
  
"When I danced with Xander that time, you didn't hit him, did you? Or Ford, even? You just got Will to check him out. And you were right." she winced slightly at the memory of Billy Fordham.  
  
"But Buffy, I wanted to. It always got me so mad..."  
  
"But you didn't. You stayed in control. And you had more to keep in control than Riley. I'm sorry he hit you Angel. And I'm sorry it was because of me."  
  
"Buffy..." he paused, smiled a little. "If I'm gonna be hit over something, I'd rather it was about you than anything else." he smiled at her sadly, and then he left, leaving her standing alone with Xander and Cordelia.  
  
"Great." said Cordelia. "There goes my date and my lift home."  
  
"I'll take you." said Xander quickly.  
  
"You would?" Cordelia smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course. Anything for a beautiful woman." he paused. "Buffy? Are you OK?"  
  
"Me? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." She thought she might be fine too.  
  
What Angel just said, if that wasn't a declaration of love, then what was? Willow was right. She had to talk to Angel. And she would do it tonight. She walked slowly but decisively over to her table, where Riley was sitting. She took her coat and her car keys.  
  
"Buffy, what? Where are you going?" he demanded.  
  
"There's someone I need to talk to."  
  
"You..." Riley laughed harshly. "You're not going to him are you?" he spat out. Buffy looked at him, but didn't reply, instead just left. The way he was acting, he was making it easier and easier for her to decide.  
  
*** 


	3. At Last Ch. 3

At Last- Chapter Three  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy pulled up outside Angel's mansion. She saw his car, so he must be there. Nervously now, she got out of the car, and went up to the door. Softly, she knocked.  
  
After a moment, the door opened. Angel was standing there, no longer in his tuxedo, but in black silk pyjama pants, and, well, nothing else.  
  
"Buffy?" he seemed surprised and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Er.. Hi. I, well, I need to speak to you."  
  
"Sure, come in." he recovered enough to lead her inside.  
  
"I haven't lit a fire, it's cold in here, why don't you come through here?" he led her into a smaller room, filled with books and a couple of green leather armchairs.  
  
"You've got an awful lot of books. And I bet you've read each and every one." she said.  
  
"Well, what does a vampire do during the day?" he cracked a feeble joke. "So, you came to see me?" he asked uncertainly, nervously. Buffy decided he was cute when he was nervous. But she wasn't here to ogle him, she was here to talk to him. She cleared her throat and began.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I did." she said, sitting bolt upright in one of the armchairs. "Angel..... Angel... Do you love me?"  
  
Angel looked at her, surprised by the question.  
  
"Buffy, I don't....." he began. She stood up.  
  
"That's OK. After all..."  
  
"You didn't let me finish, as usual." he sat her back down. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you, is what I was going to say. Ever. All those years in LA, I still loved you. Maybe even more than before."  
  
"So, why did you come back and then ignore me?"  
  
"I've told you before. I didn't want to ruin your life. I thought you were happy here with Riley. I thought you were in love with him, and I didn't want to get in the way."  
  
"I'm not happy, Angel." she said simply.  
  
"I know." he said, sighing, pained that she wasn't happy. "I can see that now. This evening, I was about to come after you when he, you know..."  
  
"He hit you. I'm sorry Angel. Did it hurt?"  
  
"Yeah. But I wasn't about to let him know that." he smiled slightly. She stood up, and approached him where he sat in the other chair. She knelt down beside him, and taking his face gently in her hands, looked at his jaw.  
  
"It looks a little red. But I don't think it's really bad." she blushed, noticing their proximity. Again, a moment from the past echoed in her mind.  
  
*** "I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop." Angel said brokenly. ***  
  
Buffy froze.  
  
"Buffy, are you all right?" Angel was concerned.  
  
*** "Are you still my girl?" he asked. "Always." she said. ***  
  
"Buffy?" he asked again. He was entirely consumed with concern for her. She looked into his deep brown eyes, and felt like she was drowning. But it wasn't dangerous, and she wasn't scared. Instead it just seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
"Buffy? Are you..." she cut him off by kissing him, softly at first, then more impassioned. He pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Are you still my girl?" he asked, hesitating only a little.  
  
"Always." she said without hesitation. He lifted her up, and carried her into his bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open, straining against the sun. She spent so much time in darkness, that she had come to hate the mornings. But now, it seemed strange. The sun was warm, not painful. The start of the day wasn't something to be hated now. She opened her eyes wider now.  
  
The picture was strange. Instead of her own bedroom, with it's light coloured walls and curtains, the walls were a darker red colour. Instead of her own white cotton sheets, she was lying in sumptuous black satin sheets. And instead of Riley next to her, she was alone. She shot up. What? Then she remembered. Angel. And then immediately the fear that had taunted her for so long coursed through her. Last time this happened, she awoke alone and then later found Angelus in Angel's place. She began shaking with fear.  
  
Then slowly, a sound began to infiltrate her mind through the rush of thoughts. Then, suddenly the noise stopped. And Angel entered the room, dripping wet, wrapped in a towel.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
"I thought..." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd wake up for a while longer. I didn't mean to scare you. I mean, after the last time, the least I could have done is...."  
  
Buffy cut him off with a kiss.  
  
"Doesn't matter." she smiled. "What's the time?"  
  
"Nearly ten o'clock." he said, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her forehead. She jumped up, and began pulling her clothes on.  
  
"What's the matter Buffy?"  
  
"Riley. I have to speak to Riley." she pulled her dress on, realising how absurd she looked, on a Sunday morning, wearing an evening dress. She pulled her coat on over it.  
  
"I have to speak to Riley. I have to tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That I'm in love with someone. And it's not him. It's a dark, gorgeous older man who lives in a big house...."  
  
"This guy, it is me, right? Cause if not, then..." Angel smiled slightly, a lopsided grin that warmed Buffy's heart.  
  
"Of course it's you." Buffy kissed him gently. "But I have to talk to him." She gathered up her skirt and went to leave.  
  
"Wait." Angel stopped her. "At least have something to eat. Just wait a second, let me get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
"OK." she paused. "But you don't have to get dressed." she said slyly. He laughed.  
  
"Yes I do. I've long made it a policy never to cook without the appropriate protective clothing." he grinned.  
  
"Please don't tell me you learned that the hard way." she said, laughing, sitting back down on the bed as he dressed.  
  
"No." he said simply, laughing. Then, he was dressed and took her hand as he led her out of the bedroom and through into the kitchen.  
  
"What would Madame like for breakfast?" he asked, visibly lightened. With Buffy he truly was human.  
  
"I don't mind, I'm not all that hungry." she said.  
  
"Eggs? Bacon? Toast?"  
  
"Toast is good." she said, sitting down at the big kitchen table.  
  
"No, go and sit in the living room, it's warmer in there. And, if you stay here, you'll see the secret to my culinary prowess." he said. She kissed him softly on the nose, before going out and into the living room. Where Cordelia was sat with Riley.  
  
"Riley." she said softly.  
  
"Buffy, you're up." he sounded strange.  
  
"He came about half an hour ago." explained Cordelia, before she left them alone.  
  
At the sound of the voices, Angel came in. Riley stood up.  
  
"I don't know what you want," he began, "But if it's Buffy, you can't have her. You're too late." he pulled Buffy to him, and then she smelled the alcohol on his breath. But there wasn't much, and he wasn't too drunk to be out of control. Then again, Riley wasn't a big drinker...  
  
"I want whatever Buffy wants." said Angel. He smiled supportively at Buffy. She couldn't believe it! Even after everything, Angel was going to let her make her own mind up.  
  
He wasn't going to make her stay with him. He wasn't going to force her. Just like he didn't force her before. She could change her mind right now. Then she remembered the feeling of completeness last night as she lay in his arms, just listening to his heart beating, listening to him breathe.  
  
"Well, what do you want Buffy?" demanded Riley. She looked at him. He wasn't the Riley she loved. And she did love Riley. But she was IN love with Angel. She always had been.  
  
"I... I want Angel. I'm in love with Angel. I'm sorry Riley. I don't want to hurt you. You're so special to me, but...."  
  
"Save it Buffy." he said. Now he was calm, resigned, as if hearing it was all he needed. "I understand. I'm not Angel. I never was. Well, I release you. Be free little bird." he kissed her softly on the cheek, and silently, he walked out. Buffy collapsed onto the couch. Angel was beside her in a second.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I was sure twenty years ago, but you wouldn't listen." she smiled.  
  
"I was listening. I just didn't think you were right."  
  
"I'm always right Angel. Haven't you learned anything?" she admonished him lightly. A popping sound was heard in the kitchen.  
  
"Toast?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Buffy was collecting her things from the house. It didn't take long. Riley had signed all the papers. She was no longer Buffy Finn, she was Buffy Summers again.  
  
"I think that's everything." she said to Riley, who was standing on the porch.  
  
"If I find anything else, I know where to bring it." he smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Riley."  
  
"Me too." he moved towards her, enveloping her in a hug, which she returned.  
  
"I love you Summers."  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry I couldn't love you as much as I wanted to."  
  
"You tried. That's all I asked." he changed the subject. "Will you be OK with all of that?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll just shove these on the front seat with me." she said, referring to the bags she was holding.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't feel that we can't ever see each other again. We can be friends. Maybe that's what we were best at. Just being friends."  
  
"Friends? Of course we're friends! You're still one of our crazy, freaky little gang." She smiled.  
  
"I'll see you soon Riley."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Buffy? Tell Angel, that if he ever hurts you again, I'll kill him." he smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Sure." she got into her car, and drove away, leaving Riley staring after her.  
  
***  
  
"Is that everything?" asked Angel, bringing the last box into the mansion.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy was busy hanging clothes in the closet. "I swear Angel, you've got more clothes than I have. Hell, you probably have more clothes than Cordelia!"  
  
"I heard that! Nobody in this house has more clothes than me! It's, like a rule!" Cordelia called from her position by the fire.  
  
"Well, all you have to do, is this..." Angel swung his arm in the closet, pulling a bunch of his clothes out, leaving space for hers.  
  
"What are you going to do with those?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm going to put them in a closet in another room. That's the beauty of this house. Lots of rooms." he grinned. Buffy put the last of her clothes in the closet and turned to him.  
  
"How was Riley?" he asked.  
  
"He was OK. Told me to tell you that if you ever hurt me again, he'll kill you."  
  
"Right. I'll make a note." he said.  
  
"A note of what?"  
  
"Never to hurt you again."  
  
"You have to make notes for that?"  
  
"No." he pulled her down onto the bed. "I fully intend to make you feel only good emotions. None of those nasty ones."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." he kissed her softly. "I'm gonna do everything I can to give you the happy ever after ending."  
  
***  
  
Buffy lay moaning in excruciating pain.  
  
"Angel! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed. The sheets were soaked in sweat, she felt like she was dying. No demon had ever hurt her this much.  
  
"Angel! I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed again. The nurse placed the mask over her face to give her more gas and air. Sitting beside her, Angel held Buffy's hand, concerned.  
  
"I'm so gonna kill you!" she said, as another contraction ripped through her body.  
  
"OK. Kill me." he said. "But I think you need to wait until all this is over." he smiled at her. Instead, she gripped his hand tightly, so tightly that her nails drew blood.  
  
"Owwww! Buffy!" he wrenched his hand away.  
  
"That's for starters." she said, before screaming once more. Angel took her hand again.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, Buffy screamed one last time. Silence fell for just a second, before more screams filled the room. But these weren't the screams of Buffy, they were the screams of a baby filling it's lungs for the first time.  
  
***  
  
Angel sat, holding the tiny little baby, a girl. Buffy lay still, exhausted.  
  
"Still gonna kill me?" he asked, putting the little girl into Buffy's arms.  
  
"Well, maybe not right away. But soon." she smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"Hi!" voices called brightly. Willow and Oz came in, followed closely by Xander and Cordelia, who were followed closely by Joyce, Honor and Giles.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Slayer issues." said Honor, shaking Angel's hand.  
  
"Hi." said Buffy. "Everyone's here."  
  
"Not everyone." said Angel.  
  
"Hi." Riley came in, holding a little teddy bear, which he placed by Buffy's bed.  
  
"Now everyone's here." said Buffy, smiling.  
  
"She's beautiful." said Willow, looking at the sleeping baby in Buffy's arms.  
  
"Well, I should think so." said Angel with a grin.  
  
"Just think, with Buffy and Angel's looks, auntie Cordelia's fashion advice...." began Cordelia  
  
"Auntie Cordelia?" said Xander  
  
"Yeah?" she challenged him.  
  
"Oh, so many jokes, so little time." he shot back, and she elbowed him.  
  
"Do you have a name yet?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yep! Destiny Summers." said Buffy.  
  
"Summers?" said Angel.  
  
"Well, it's not like you even have a last name. When you married me you took mine!" she said. Angel paused.  
  
"OK. You have a point."  
  
"Destiny? That's a pretty name." said Willow.  
  
"Why Destiny?" asked Giles.  
  
"Because that's exactly what she is. Our destiny. Hokey I know, but hey, I don't care." said Buffy, looking at the little girl with deep brown eyes fit to drown in.  
  
***  
  
Angel sat watching Buffy sleep, with Destiny in the cot beside her. For the first time in his life, he felt truly at peace.  
  
THE END 


End file.
